Isaac
Nicknames, Titles, and Other Names Dart of the Swift Blade Technique, Legendary Bane Dragoon, Dragoon Isaac, and... Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, dead, leader, and etc) Alive (resurrected) Appearance Currently: He is back to being a blue pikmin again with a slight difference. His eyes seem to have two tiny black pits at or by the center of his eyes. He also carries the Void Blade in a black scabbard outlined with white runes. He seems to be surrounded by a black and white aura. The black part being on the outside and the white aura being on the inside. This aura cannot be seen easily by much of anyone since it seems to exist on a plane of existence not known to most beings. He doesn't have wings anymore. Old: He is entirely black…not just the regular black but the blackest of blacks. The fact is that no one can tell the difference. He has a purple sword-shaped scar on his chest where the Void Blade went into his body. His eyes are extremely weird. The centers of his eyes are yellow, an inner ring around the center is purple, and then the rest of the eye is entirely black. He does have a black flower on his head but a sphere of some unknown bane-aligned element floats over it. He wields two extremely sinister blades that have an aura of pure evil. This whole description is only for those who can see him but that’s really rare because a purple orb surrounds him blocking any view of him from the inside. Old: Heart of Namaos Final Form (Descento Namaos): He becomes a being entirely made out of the energy of the void. He has two wings and where his face should be is nothing more than a blank slate (as far as face and flesh is concerned). His flower is merely a part of the void. He is pretty much featureless and that makes him really scary. Powers He, like Aura, is great against dragons.... He can still use the Void Blade (it's not being used to possess him anymore, he's broken through that mind influencing and mind control)... Weaknesses Unknown Resistances Unknown Immunities Unknown Personality He has changed considerably and has warmed up by a lot. He's actually quite happy now except for when he gets moody about what he did as the darkness of his heart (Dark Ofaia) influenced him. He seemed to have a little amnesia about what he did as Dark Ofaia like it was some other part of him doing the dirty work. He loves Aura and will do anything to protect her as he knows that she will do the same for him. He hates Keijo very much since he thinks that Keijo is the one that messed with the deep relationship that he and Aura had with each other. He won't really speak about it with anyone. He is pretty happy that Tacticus and Aegis have helped him to return to his former self. History He has quite the history with Aura and there's a romantic relationship between them or maybe there isn't. They have known each other since they were young at a village somewhere on an island off of the main continent. It's here where they were trained by Siroca (an undisputed and unbeaten master at swords at that time). They were pretty much unseparable. It wasn't until much later as an inevitable war got closer that Issac and Aura met Keijo, a scientist, and Topaz, his adopted daughter, and they got pretty well along with him. It seemed like a good friendship that would last for a long time. He (Isaac), Aura, and Keijo's adopted daughter went off to the war. It was there that Topaz died in one of the battles that occurred. Isaac and Aura came back to Keijo bearing her body with them. Isaac told Keijo what happened and so the friendship that they had with Keijo ended. They had back then made a promise with Keijo to protect Topaz but they failed at that. Isaac left as well as Aura. Isaac's relationship with Aura seemed to break apart after a series of events that Isaac suspected to be Keijo's handiwork but Aura didn't believe him. They later fought in a battle when Isaac who had renamed himself as Ofaia brought about the use of two swords, Oracion and the Void Blade. He quickly overpowered Aura with the two blades as she only had one blade which was the Blade of Memories. It was in the final moment of the battle that he decided to spare Aura's life but not before he split her into two separate beings but with three separate pieces of her souls split between them (one in one body and two in the other). These pieces of the souls were known as Soul (ironically), Raven, and Chaos. Isaac went off somewhere and disappeared for a very long time and not reappearing until the the two beings that were both parts of a whole woke back up from some sleep. He started destroying villages, towns, and cities with his powers. He was stopped eventually by a pikmin or two before he could destroy another village. Soul and Raven tried to apprehend him when he (in his knocked out condition) was in a cave but the swords that he had on him quickly whisked him away from the area. It was there where he was hurt deeply that he met with Aegis and Tacticus. He quickly made friends with them and he refocused on what he wanted to do. He was eventually brought in on a journey of sorts to stop Keijo with Claude, Niko, Zeil (when he was still a pikmin), Sonicolai, and Q. It was when they were somewhere in the middle of their journey that he was whisked away again by Glitch to fight off against Aura (who had recently had reformed back into herself from her three separate pieces of her soul. Aura was told by Keijo to fight against him but Isaac doesn't know this. They fought for the time being and Isaac won in the end after they were transported to the Realm of Memories. He pushed her out of the collapsing dimensional realm and stayed there. He had sent Aegis and Tacticus both out of the dimensional realm before the battle started. He thgouth he would just stay there forever but he had this urge to get moving again. He landed in a dimensional realm that was entirely unlike anything that he had seen before and it was here where he fought off against Calypso once more. He, of course, beat her in this battle and then was left here. He was quickly influenced to choose the side of darkness or he would not escape. He became the Champion of Namaos, "Dark Ofaia". He was completely taken over by the darkness within his heart. He eventually brought ABK under his control again after it escape from him udring his time in the other dimensional realms It was much later after that he had his battle with Siroca and eventually Aura. He knocked Siroca out of the battle and fought against Aura. Aura did everything that she could to bring him back but the darkness was too strong. She had to kill him with the one of the strongest attacks that she could use with Oracion (which had come back to her). The Blade of Restoration's power was used to revive him even though Aura didn't have all the necessary blades to reform it. He left with Aura after a shade met with them for a short time and then they left to start on a journey of their own. Unknown to Isaac, two dark beings had been separated from him and Aura. Themes Death Theme: A Dragon Killed in Action - Legend of Dragoon Revival (from death): Resurrection - Jade Cocoon 2 Main: Lloyd's Theme - Legend of Dragoon Reunion With Aura: Together in Peace with You - Legend of Dragoon Main Battle: Tiamat - Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Alternate Battle 1: Terror and Courage - Odin Sphere Alternate Battle 2: Isaac Battle Theme - Golden Sun Alternate Battle 3: Grazin' Bullets - Touhou Trivia Kei/Ofaia/Isaac was one of my first batch of characters and sort of an uncreative one... He grew into a much more creative character for me to use. His history is diverse... He and Aura are a romantic couple... The first pair of my characters to be so... The other pair is or could be Lilith and Yura. Tropes Cultured Badass, Badass, Chaotic Good, Infinity Plus One, and The Chosen One, ... Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Dragoons Category:Shadow Olimar23's Dragoons Category:Legendary Dragoons Category:Shadow Olimar23's Reincarnates Category:Reincarnates Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Main Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Legendary Dragoons